


The Question

by Strawberrymilklover



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Kenma isn't actually in the story for now, M/M, Misunderstandings, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberrymilklover/pseuds/Strawberrymilklover
Summary: Bokuto asks Kuroo if he's okay with him trying to court Kenma.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	The Question

**Author's Note:**

> My first Haikyuu story! I'm trying to write another chapter for it. I'm not sure I'll finish it tho so I'm marking it as complete for now.
> 
> PS: english isn't my first language, sorry in advance if there is errors I didn’t see :)

“Kuroo? Do you have a minute for me, please?”

Kuroo didn’t know if he should go along with whatever nonsense this question was sure to lead to or cut the damages short right now before anything could happen. Bokuto's face was serious, no trace of his usual giddiness and that was surely taking all his focus to pull that of. His hands were clasped together behind his back and he had a light flush dusting his cheeks. That last one could be explained because of their game though. Kuroo felt like he had to at least let his friend a chance to say more before deciding if he wanted to get in trouble with him. And he was curious of the reason that entailed this misplaced formality. He just hope he would not regret it later.

“Yeah, let’s go outside." Bokuto nodded and started following him to the gym’s door. His back was rigid and he was marching like a man on a mission, or a robot, seeing as he was completely uptight. Nobody was paying them attention so Bokuto must have kept all this secret to his teammates.

The outside had a refreshing breeze, welcomed after the tiring sets they just played. They stopped after going to the side of the gymnasium and Kuroo made a gesture with his hand to prompt him to start talking.

“As you know" Bokuto started in a too loud voice, staring Kuroo with his usual wide eyes “I’m a young man full of energy and capable of facing up all the challenges of life."

“Okay...” 

“Including the biggest of all which is love." Bokuto ended his sentence with a nod to himself and a wide smile. He looked proud of himself so far and a lot more like his usual exited self. What Kuroo was starting to feel on the other hand was a dreadful feeling. He really hoped Bokuto wasn’t going were he thought he was going with all of this.

“I’m not sure I get you Bo...”

“You know about love right?”

“No. I mean yeah but...”

“When a guy likes another guy-"

“BOKUTO!”

Kuroo was starting to sweat more than the earlier matches had managed to make him. He could feel it on his nape, he was so uneasy, his palms were sweaty too and he was being restless, Bokuto wasn’t about to confess his love for him, right? That wasn’t about to happen. He loved his friend but not that much. That was gonna be so awkward.

“Bo, why are you tellin' me this?”

“Because I need your approval obviously.”

“I’m not sure-"

“Kuroo Tetsuro.” Bokuto interrupted his words and began solemnly. “I would like to ask you if you would be ok with...” All the no, no, no’s going on inside Kuroo's head weren’t going to be effective to stop Bokuto from the inevitable despite what he was hoping. “...Kenma.” He finished, his cheeks were bright pink and he looked expectant. Kuroo had managed to cut him out after all, he had no clue what was going on.

“Wait. What?” What did Kenma have to do with anything.

“I mean, I know he’s really important for you and that’s why I’m asking you first.” Realisation dawned on him suddenly and the relief was so high that he had to grab his friend and give him a tight hug. 

“Oh my god! You want to date Kenma!” He didn’t see that coming at all. If only Kenma knew he was the subject of this kind of conversation, he could imagine the sour face he would make.

“That’s what I just asked you! Don’t leave me hanging like that, bro!” Bokuto was not shaking him like a ragdoll while jumping up and down like an exited puppy.

“Do I look like his dad? You totally scared me! I thought you were about to confess your eternal love to me!” Kuroo exclaimed and Bokuto looked at him as if he was completely crazy. 

“Bro! That’s why you were looking so white! I thought that was because you guys lost all your sets!” At least one of them thought his earlier distress was hilarious , he was laughing his ass off.

“But seriously, it was cool to check with me first, you’re a good bro, Bo" Kuroo congratulated his friend with a pat on the shoulder. “And yes, that would be awesome if you two were together!” That is if Kenma was even interested in boys, let alone in boys of the Bokuto kind. “So, how you’re gonna ask him out? I mean it’s Kenma we’re talkin' about.”

“Well, about that, I thought you could help me. You know him better than anyone else after all...” he ended his request with his big, hopeful eyes. His hands put together under his chin, a real angel.

Kuroo knew that was gonna be a disaster even before it started.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm never really happy with what I write but if I don’t post it I'm just gonna edit it forever and never be satisfied ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
